


Zero Hetalia

by ZanyWhims



Series: Zero Hetalia [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyWhims/pseuds/ZanyWhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UN has discovered that there are personified colonies, or rather the colonies discovered them. The UN and the colony personifications must learn to deal with each other and their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Hetalia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first chaptered fic ever. Well, no I started a Wolf's Rain one but that didn't get past the first chapter. I'm hoping this one does. 
> 
> Please excuse my horrible writing. With my long intervals of not writing fanfiction and with graduation/finals coming up, I'm kind of busy. So Updates mostly when I can. 
> 
> Also I didn't add many tags because it'd be way too much to add and besides, I'm sure you can figure out the pairings heh.

America burst into the conference room, albeit 20 minutes late. A wide grin stretched across his face as he wandered into the large room, arms wrapped behind his head like a pillow as he gave a victory sign with his hands. “What up hombres?” 

England, standing at the podium glared down At America through his sharp spectacles. “Well America, late as usual. Git.” He mumbled the last under his breath. 

“Dude, chill. The hero has arrived!”

England’s eye twitched. 

Feeling pleased with having caused the twitch, America sat in his seat by Russia. The creepy big dude was staring at something as were the others. Is this how Canada felt being ignored? So like a good nation he stared at the direction everyone else was and his eyes landed on a blonde. 

The blonde did not squirm under the gaze of anyone. He sat elegantly, his hands placed over a pile of papers. His aqua eyes gazed right in front of England. Damn, that takes guts for a stranger to do, let alone a human. America was certain this was a human because all of the nations had been discovered! 

“Anyway, back to the problem at hand. You, Quatre Raberba Winner of L4 colony claim that you and four others are the representative personifications of your respective colonies?” 

The young blonde, who looked like he was no more than 15 years old, nodded. “Yes. The others are here with me but…they wanted me to break the news to you all first.” 

“Well, tell them to come in. We need to examine this.” 

The boy, Quatre, stood up nodding. He then went to the door and opened it, speaking in a low tone. Stepping back he walked to his seat without hesitation, but did not sit. He stood as four young boys like Quatre walked in. 

One boy had long hair covering one of his eyes; the one eye not covered revealed emerald. He was lean and a dark tan, wearing a green turtleneck and tight jeans. After coming in first of the four he stood next to the blonde in what America noticed as a protective stance. 

Next was a long haired boy with violet eyes. He wore what looked like a Catholic priest’s outfit but he held a wry grin or rather a smirk across his face. He stood on the other side of the blonde. 

Next a Chinese looking boy with a ponytail kept tight as tight behind his head arrived. He wore a blue tank top shirt and white pants tied by string. America looked at China who seemed intrigued by the boy’s appearance. 

Last to come in was a stiff boy who held cold navy blue eyes and had shaggy brown hair. He wore a green tank top and brown shorts. America zoned in though that strapped to his sides were holsters for holding guns.  
“I’d like to introduce you to Heero Yuy of colony L1, Duo Maxwell of L2, Trowa Barton of L3 and Chang Wufei of L5.” 

England nodded to the young men who stepped forth. 

“From here on out you will be tested and part of the UN for the colonies of space.” 

America blinked, thinking it pretty righteous for the space colonies to have personified peeps, but why a bunch of kids? The only one who didn’t look bitter was the blonde, but even America knew about pulling the wool over eyes-namely England, France and Russia. 

“The meeting is adjourned for today. We will commence tomorrow.” England spoke firmly.


End file.
